osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Hanabayashi
Appearance Rei is quiet in nature, and her clothes and looks reflect her personality. She wears minimalist make up, putting on little eyeliner to look stylish, yet be efficient. Her hair is unexpectedly straightened out neatly for someone who is short on time on a regular basis. She usually just wears her school uniform everywhere she goes: the usual sailor jacket and a ruffled skirt that goes down to her knees. On her feet are usually black dress shoes complete with red stockings that go half-way up to her knees. If she's off campus, she just usually wears a thin cotton dress at home, since she rarely goes out. On the days that she does, she just wears her uniform. Personality She's a straight-up, say-it-in-your-face girl with no tact for subtlety. Well, she's able to say what she wants with sarcasm, but most of the time, she doesn't joke around. She does have a pragmatic view when approaching all kinds of problems, and usually goes for the most efficient option depending on limitations. This is not to say that she's ill-willed. Her way of thinking involves telling the truth to resolve all conflicts, even if it's not considered kind. If the people she reveals the truth to have a negative reaction, she immediately dismisses them as "intolerable persons". She drastically opens up her heart to her one friend and confidant, her twin brother. She's always seen smiling whenever she's with her sibling, even laughing, usually to some clever joke that Kei brought up. It's obvious that she holds a large amount of affection for him. Powers Has incredible skill with twin shortswords. Able to easily parry most bladed weapons, and effectively combat heavier melee weapons. Best not to engage her in close quarters, even if she isn't easily provoked. Don't know if this qualifies, but like her brother, she has a highly analytic mind. Backstory Rei, along with her brother, were raised in an especially high-stress environment. Their grades were higher than your average student. Both were athletically active and practiced armed martial arts everyday as part of a daily regimen. Guess that's where her skill with her blades comes from. Medical records show that both were mentally, emotionally, and physically healthy, but didn't state the affairs that were happening at home. The truth turned out to be more disturbing than I would've thought... Apparently, the parents became so abusive that they started to harm their children out of an overwhelming amount of stress and frustration from combined factors of work, time management, and high expectations. It reached a breaking point where Rei was forced to kill her own parents to protect herself and her only family at that point. I don't imagine she did it willingly, though. Strangely enough, it was dismissed as self-defense by a court, and they were pardoned with a new guardian, one that was kinder in nature. I'm pretty sure she doesn't easily trust others but her brother now. Not sure if he's the same way, though. She did once say that her parents wanted them to attend this school. For what reason they wanted that, I'm not sure. What I'm more curious about is why the Hanabayashi twins decided to comply. For now, though, they are currently in their first year at Osaka Gakuen. Relationships She doesn't currently hold anyone in high regards in the academy other than her own brother, but if one shows some sort of goodwill towards her, I wouldn't be sure that she would immediately deny it... Trivia * Hanabayashi consists of two kanji in the Japanese language. The first one means "Flower" and the other means "Forest". Category:Accepted Character Category:Student Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human